


Wherever You Will Go

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: Leonard doesn't know what to do with it – that easy acceptance and lack of judgement, the implied promise that wherever he goes, whatever he does, he's always welcome here.





	Wherever You Will Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheWhoWalksUnseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWalksUnseen/gifts).

"Hey." Iris smile is soft and genuine. "How are you?"

No _'where have you been?'_. No _'why did you stay away for four days and didn't answer your phone?'_. No _'what were you thinking, shooting at Barry when he tried to stop you from robbing the Santini warehouse on Sunday?'_.

Leonard doesn't know what to do with it, that easy acceptance and lack of judgement, the implied promise that wherever he goes, whatever he does, he's always welcome here. He used to think it was a trick, back when this _thing_ they're doing – this unlikely, impossible thing – was still fresh. Thought it was meant to lure him into security before they'd pounce with accusations and demands. But it's been months now, and unless they're really playing the long game, something which he's sure Barry has no patience for, they've proven to be sincere.

It still feels wrong, like something itching underneath his skin. 

"Peachy." He won't meet Iris's eyes as he shrugs off his parka and puts it on the coat rack in the corridor. It looks out of place there, a stark reminder of his criminal life intruding into the domestic comfort of hers and Barry's home where it doesn't belong. 

A strong gust of wind makes it swing on its hook as Barry speeds in, lightning flashing around him when he comes to a standstill right in front of Leonard. 

Three days ago, Leonard pointed the Cold Gun at him – slightly off-center, on a low setting, but still – and pulled the trigger, freezing Barry's feet to the ground. If Barry's at all perturbed, the bright, sunny smile he aims at Leonard doesn't show it. 

"You're back!" he says, and it feels like a punch to the gut how goddamn _happy_ he sounds about it.

Leonard makes a noncommittal sound, but despite his best attempts to hide his discomfort, something must be showing on his face. Barry gives him a look – really, more like a Look (™), the one that makes Leonard feel like Barry can see right into his mind and plug out every thought, every emotion he tries to conceal. 

Barry exchanges a quick glance with Iris, wordless communication that's lost on Leonard. 

"Look," Barry says, and Leonard mentally stiffens as he steels himself for what's going to come. "If you need to lay low for a while, you can always do it here. You know that, right?"

It's not what Leonard expected. _'I shot at you,'_ he wants to say. _'I robbed a place at gunpoint and shot at you.'_ And also, _'I will probably do it again.'_ Because maybe Barry needs the reminder.

Before he gets to say anything, Iris has got up from the couch and stepped towards them, leaning against the wall next to Leonard's parka and watching him with eyes that are too sharp and knowing. "It's okay if you need the space or if you have someplace to be. We just want you to know that you don't have to hide from us. You can always come home."

Home. 

It's a word he has trouble wrapping his head around. Not a concept he ever was comfortable with, and here Iris is, bringing it up with mind-boggling casualness, like there's not even a question that this is his home too.

It's too much, and Leonard looks away. "Wouldn't have thought you'd want me here, after Sunday."

Iris sharply pulls in air. "Oh Leonard," she sighs.

"We always want you here," Barry assures him, earnest and intent. 

Even if Leonard believed that Barry was capable of deception like that, the careful, slow way he telegraphs his actions when he moves into Leonard's space and presses a soft, chaste kiss to his lips is more reassurance than Leonard probably deserves. He cradles Barry's cheek and deepens the kiss until Barry breaks away, looking a little flushed.

"Come on, Iris made dinner." 

Ouch. Leonard pulls a face. "Maybe that's the reason I stayed away."

Iris punches his arm. Barry bites his lip to stop it from twitching into a smile. The smell of burned pasta-sauce fills the loft. Leonard's parka stays on the rack, safely wedged between Barry's grey peacoat and one one Iris's leather jackets.

Home. Maybe he can get used to the idea.

End.


End file.
